otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
Belxephon = | |Sigil = BexephonSigil.png|CharacterName = Marquis Belxephon|Lordship = Marquis of 6 Legions of Demons and Dark Spirits|Lineage = Eldest Son of Belial|Alignment = |DemonType = |Binding = Bound to the souls of Lucas and Yuri Vera|HarmNumber = }} |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion|Power Effect 1 = governs the powers of , Chance, and Independence. With it he is capable of manipulating the odds in his favor and over the eons has forced countless demons into his service. Once he has devoured or bound a being to his service, he can then use that entity's power as his own. This can allow him a vast mastery over numerous universal elements of power.|Extra Name 2 = Signature Move: |PowerType 2 = Almighty|Power Effect 2 = Belxephon is capable of manifesting a "bubble" containing a build up of pure chaotic energy. After a brief delay, the energy becomes too great to be contained, and the bubble detonates. Anything cause within the initial sphere is immediately unmade, and the resulting explosion is powerful enough to level any earthly materials caught in the direct blast radius.}} |Notes Content = *The vast majority of forces were destroyed by Astreiya when she attacked him in Tartarus. The battle not only weakened him greatly, but also removed a great deal of his powers, and the powers he granted to the twins. He is now too weak to manifest outside of Tartarus at all, even as an illusion. *Luana has said that each time 's name is spoken by either of the twins, it gives him slightly more power over them, implying that if they spoke it enough times they'd eventually fall under his possession. ** To get around calling him by name, Yuri has nicknamed him "Billy". *He was enthralled by Luana's beauty when she was younger, this allowed her to gain control over him. Whatever she did with this power is unknown, however it ended with the death of her then-husband. *Has a clear hatred for the twins, however because he's a demon of pure chaos he's just as likely to help them as he is to try and hurt them. *He supposedly knows the true names of all demons, though it's more likely he simple knows the vast majority of names. *Because he is currently divided between the twins he manifests as two separate individuals. Beliruy, the half bound to Yuri. And Xephonsacul, the half bound to Lucas. **Beliruy has a dark humor and enjoys playing games of riddles with those he communes with. He seems unable to form coherent thought, or at least lacks the ability to communicate directly. He's quick to anger and quick to take action. **Xephonsacul is much more meticulous than his other half. His ability to communicate is much more direct, however he still speaks in a somewhat backwards fashion. He is less chaotic, and can form long-term goals, learning from his mistakes he makes. He's patient and cunning.}}}} |-|Astreiya = | |Sigil = AstreiyaSigilTiny.png|CharacterName = Queen Astreiya|Lordship = Grey Queen of Unknown Forces|Lineage = |Alignment = |DemonType = |Binding = In a Blood Pact with Mandy Lane, Isaac, and Leo|HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = Among the sleep she sends her few. At the time of night she shines. Chosen and meager are we who read from her words. It is only when are all great things are nothing that she is everything. From the night sky she falls with starry eyes. Her maw a black chasm, her touch a glacier, her claws as silver, her eyes of poison. She who has fallen will be she who will rise. Astreiya, the grey queen who seeks to once again rule the sky.}} |Alignment = |Elements = + + + + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion|Power Effect 1 = Astreiya holds power over all elements associated with the sky including; , , , , and even . Astreiya prefers manifesting her powers in the form of and .|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = Since her fall, Astreiya has also become affiliated with and powers.|Power Color 2 = |Extra Name 3 = Signature Power: |PowerType 3 = Almighty|Power Effect 3 = Astreiya breaths in the atmosphere around her and electrically super-charges it using the living thunderstorm within her body. She then exhales this air as an pillar of destructive supernatural plasma that disintegrates everything in its path.}} |Notes Content = *Astreiya was part of the original third of the that fell from heaven along with Lucifer. As she is a and not a typical Demon, like Belxephon, the scope of her power can be compared to that of a force of nature. **Despite her vast power, like many others that were cast from Heaven, the fall "crippled" her, dramatically reducing her abilities. **In the eons after her fall, Astreiya became affiliated with and due to the resulting violence of her wrath and the vengeance of those who follower her. *Despite her being a common demon in the plans of various cults, virtually nothing is known of Astreiya. **Not even her true name is known, and therefore no one has power over her. *Her Angelic ranking before her fall was Power. * is a lesser version of that her followers, or those she is in a pact with, have the potential to use. *Her spawn are summoned into the earthly realm in order to serve as powerful body guards for cult leaders. The Cult of the Dark Paradise does this so frequently that it's widely assumed that they worship Astreiya, even by professionals such as Murdoc, however Astreiya actually despises this cult. *She values strong willed individuals, especially those who seek vengeance, which is why she agreed to the pact with Mandy Lane, Isaac, and Leo. *Though not evil in a general sense, Astreiya is extremely violent and easily offended. Her wrath is legendary among hell's denizens. *Belxephon has fruitlessly worked for eons to obtain her power, making him and Astreiya something of rivals. She despises him, and he her. **In The Grey Queen's Wrath it was revealed that she and Belxephon inadvertently had a child. The Hunter.}}}} |-|Aibhleann = | |DemonType = |Binding = Permanently fused to Ricky's Soul|HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = A demon who is lord of no legions, but seeks to lord over his own. He spreads like wildfire through the hearts and minds of man and woman alike, preying on the vulnerability of youth to exploit their need for familial bonds and security. Subtle and passive in his attempts, he is a slow burn of temptation and illusion, parasitic in presence and difficult to be rid of. His weakness is his adolescence, need of affection, and arrogance. Relatively obscure, he is only known to exist as an extension of his elder brother's actions and due to his own fulminating wrath.}} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion|Power Effect 1 = Aibhleann has access to a vast amount of and based demonic abilities well beyond the capabilities or mere mortals.|Extra Name 2 = Signature Power: |PowerType 2 = Mind Control|Power Effect 2 = A power unique to Aibhleann that allows him to possess people that have prolonged exposure to him in a very subtle fashion. The more individuals he comes to possess, the greater his power becomes.|Power Color 2 = #F88017|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Power Effect 3 = }} }} |-|Guaricana = | |Sigil = BloodSigil.png|CharacterName = Lord Guaricana|Lordship = Lord of Blood|Lineage = Second Son of Valac|Alignment = |DemonType = |Binding = Bound to |HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = Blood Lord Guaricana. A demon from the Southern Americas who commands no legions, but commanded his worshipers to abduct and flog young men viciously until they would mortally bleed out into the earth. From their blood he would gain influence and power, earning him his title. Through this practice the Blood Lord incited fear into the hearts and minds of the young men of Brazil for centuries. He is aligned with the forces of anarchy, but serves only his own selfish ends. Because of this selfish nature he is a demon that rarely grants power to mortals. He is diabolically deceptive and inhumanly cruel, and has a capacity for malice beyond mortal understanding. Though all demons wish to walk among the mortal world, Guaricana is single-minded in this cause, seeking to not only enter the world, but to also first send for his kin to light his path.}} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion|Power Effect 1 = Guaricana has access to a vast amount of and based demonic abilities well beyond the capabilities or mere mortals.|Extra Name 2 = Signature Power: |PowerType 2 = Mind Control|Power Effect 2 = A power unique to Guaricana that allows him to fuel man's hate towards one another. If their actions lead to thoughts of bloodshed he can possess them effortlessly.|Power Color 2 = |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Power Effect 3 = }} |Notes Content = *Middle brother to the demons of Fire, Blood and Shadow. *His followers have been known to sacrifice themselves and others to give him power. *Communicated with a witch named Hailey through whispers from her shadow. *He also tricked Hailey into falling in love with him, using her hate for mortals to do so. *Tried to take revenge on Mandy Lane for sending Aibhleann back to hell. *Unlike his little brother, his illusions bring about fear instead of inadequacy. *Battled Belxephon in Tartarus for possession over the Twins. *He killed Belxephon's Blood Knight, the demon he used to grant -elemental powers to those he was in a pact with, effectively removing their ability to gain or perform -skills. *He was summoned to the Temecula Museum by Veronica but he proved to be too powerful for anyone to take on. After getting permission from Yuri, Belxephon temporarily possessed him and took the fight to Tartarus. After a long battle Belxephon finally defeated and devoured him. }}}} |-|Urar = | |Sigil = ShadowSigil.png|CharacterName = Lord Urar|Lordship = Grand Lord of Twelve Generals of Hell|Lineage = First Son of Valac|Alignment = |DemonType = |Binding = Bound to No One - Sent back to Hell in Shadowlord's Wrath|GoetiaEntry = The eldest of three brothers, strange as the dark and with intents as dire, he resides in a lower pit of hell, where he lords over his great estate and numerous legions with enigmatic power. Unknowable, his name has never passed between the lips of mortal men. He is that of a great veiled colossus, his movement like that of a tower or a mountain, and as unflinching as both. He bows before no creature, earthly or otherwise, and appears only between the rifts of this world and the others, exacting the great and terrible fury of all the night upon any he may see.}} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion|Power Effect 1 = This demon has access to a vast amount of and based demonic abilities well beyond the capabilities or mere mortals.|Extra Name 2 = Signature Power: |PowerType 2 = Mind Control|Power Effect 2 = The Shadowlord may tap into his Dark Generals, allowing him to perform a ritual that calls upon the darkness of the abyss to annihilate whole cities.|Power Color 2 = |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Power Effect 3 = }} |Notes Content = *Eldest brother to the demons of Fire, Blood and Shadow. **Unlike his two younger brothers, he rules over many legions in Hell. *With the curse on Mandy Lane spiraling out of control he was as able to cross over into Pinesview with a handful of his demons, though their presence was short lived and they were easily sent back to Hell when harmed. **He destroyed most of Pinesview and almost killed Mandy Lane, Isaac, Leena, Yuri and Lucas but was stopped by the angel Sif and a group of arcangels. **His minions were responsible for Samson's death but he miraculously came back to life later. **His true form is unknown as he only appeared as a colossus made of swirling miasma in Pinesview. **His true name is unknown.}}}} |-|Cinnamon = | |Sigil = CinSigil.png|CharacterName = Cinnamon|Lordship = Entrepreneur Extraordinaire|Lineage = Spawn of Andras|Alignment = |DemonType = |Binding = Bound to No One|HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = Hi I'm Cinnamon, did you know that you have rights? Constitution says you do! And I believe you have the right to purchase quality wares from me. So come on down to Tartarus, taking the D-16, third off-ramp, just passed the Taco Bell, and right next to the Hellmouth, to "Cinnamon's Emporium", where I give you my guarantee that I have something you want! Just look for the rock and the big sign! -Strange Pamphlet }} |Alignment = |Elements = + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion|Power Effect 1 = Cinnamon has the knowledge and power to expertly craft spirits into "Merchandice". These skulls are able to enhance and change the owner's powers. That's two for the price of one! Merchandice created by him currently include: The Prince, Lucia Calavera and Ruby Rhod.|Extra Name 2 = Signature Power: |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = Whenever Cinnamon draws landscape on flat objects they will appear and feel as if they are part of the scenery. This illusion is flawless and tends to confuse everyone, including monsters and demons. Looking away will immediately make you forget where the fake landscape was and cause you to contemplate if there ever was a cave entrance to begin with.|Power Color 2 = |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Power Effect 3 = }} |Notes Content = *A merchant bird demon that wandered into Tartarus from Hell in hopes of finding something new to sell. He fell into the lower levels when running away from Emir. **His wings weren't strong enough to get him out of the chasm so he weeped for thirty minutes until he got the brilliant idea of opening up shop there. *Belxephon was the first customer he had that didn't try to kill him. They made a deal and Belxephon now supplies Cinnamon with special souls which he expertly crafts into powerful objects known as "Merchandice". They cannot give someone power but can change their existing powers. **"Merchandice" is extremely expensive but Cinnamon will give them out to people that help him clear out Tartarus of the bullies that harass him when he leaves his shop. These powerful demons can be found in the lower levels of Tartarus. *His stores can usually be found near the mysterious ruins in Tartarus, by the portals.}}}} }} |-|Avarada = | |Sigil = AvaSigil.png|CharacterName = Baron Avarada|Lordship = Baron of Forgotten Apocrypha|Lineage = Spawn of Andras|Alignment = |DemonType = |Binding = Bound to No One - In a with Liam|HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = Baron of all occultic powers and artefacts forgotten and lost by minds, mortal and immortal alike. He was once meager spawn of Andras, but his deception and affinity for the dark arts allowed him to attain the demonic rank of Baron. Though crippled and meek in appearance, his power is coveted by all manner of man and demon. Once a slave to a powerful Marquis of Hell, the Avian Baron sought a greater power, and with it shattered his shackles, so that he may go forth and rise to his ancient standing once more.}} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Demonic Dominion|Power Effect 1 = Avarada holds dominion over a vast amount of and power. He is a master of casting and performing vast powers as a result, and will bestow this knowledge to those that enter into a pact with him or give him rightful payment.|Extra Name 2 = Signature Power: |PowerType 2 = Almighty|Power Effect 2 = Avarada can channel golden beams of concentrated from each of his three talons. These beams will cut through all earthly material and incinerate most such as and .|Power Color 2 = |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Power Effect 3 = }} |Notes Content = *He was one of the many demons that enslaved to exploit his power. **His power mainly encompasses and other forbidden and dark arts affiliated with . *His power is associated with the color . Those he possesses have a golden gleam in their eyes, and he manifests his hellfire with golden color. **A telltale sign of his influence is that gold seems to glow and glimmer, even in the dark. *Avarada called Liam's soul to a section of hell, where he purposely lead the Siren to him, so that Avarda could appear as a savior and trick Liam into a pact. *He is currently crippled and very weak, at least by demon standards. This is further shown while possessing Shane, who was able to fight Avarada internally, and gain momentary victories. *To escape Belxephon, Avarada has made a deal with an unknown third party.}}}} Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Compendium